Passing Out and Crossing Over
by SleepyMonkey241
Summary: POTC/TFATF crossover. One hot day in Los Angeles, nine people, six beers...all of these collide in an adventure that will change history and their lives! Welcome to POACO, the latest from Corrupted Dreams and SleepyMonkey241!
1. Of Beer and Teleportation

Title: Passing Out and Crossing Over 

Authors: SleepyMonkey241 and Corrupted Dreams

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, or anyone, except for Mel and Kat. Please don't sue!

Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean/ TFATF crossover (yes, it's possible). On a hot, muggy day in their hometown of LA, nine street racers are mysteriously transported to a different time period to find new loves, new friends, and new enemies. Together, Team Toretto and the cast of POTC embark on an adventure sure to change their lives as well as history!

Feedback: Why yes, we'd love it!

A/N: Hi ho, maties- it's Melanie here, proudly unveiling the beginning of a very exciting, very different, and very funny (we hope!) story! Corrupted Dreams and I have teamed up to bring you a new idea; fresh from our own partially deranged minds.  ^_^; Here's how it'll work: I will be writing all of the odd-numbered chapters, whereas Corrupted Dreams will be in charge of the even-numbered chapters. Easy enough, isn't it? 

Oh, and since we're all SO fond of Melanie (from my stories Doing Time and A Time For Vengeance) and Kat (also present in my story, ATV), we're just going to leave them where they are, savvy? That means that all couples are the same as they are in my stories. ^___^ Read on, me hearties!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Introduction to the Prologue…

In our known universe, there are nine planets and a sun (as well as a bunch of stars and such). One of these planets is Earth, and the Earth revolves around the sun, gathering heat and energy from this giant star. Earth is full of countries and continents, states, provinces, cities, and towns. One of these states is California, and a more specific area would be the city of Los Angeles, where some very peculiar things are about to happen… 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The sun beamed brightly in Los Angeles, California, leaving burns on the people of the city. The bright orb peered into three buildings in particular; DT Auto Shop, Toretto's Market, and the Toretto household.  The people (nine in all) in these three buildings groaned in agony, scratching at the sweat on their necks and then moaning at the pain of scratching at sunburn. They sighed in relief as one single thought passed through all of their heads. _Time for a Corona._

Four of these thinkers were named Leon Santos, Vince Black, Letty Rodriguez, and Jesse Lindberg. They were currently drenched in sweat from the wear-and-tear work in the garage. Letty peeled herself away from the sticky car she was fixing in order to grab Coronas for herself and the others.

"Yo, guys! Definitely time for Corona! Come get it!" she yelled as she pried the top off with her bare hands, savoring the icy feel of condensation on her fingertips.

The three men grunted their thanks and sipped on the cold liquid swishing around the cool glass bottle. Their jaws dropped as something other than the buzz of alcohol filled their bodies. There was a strange sensation in each stomach, rather like little lightning bolts going from one organ to another until the shocks were echoing all over their bodies.

"Let, what the hell is this?" Vince coughed, pressing a hand to his gut.

"I- I don't know," she responded as she lay down on the warm floor beneath her.

"Oh, God!" Jesse cried as his left hand began to flicker in and out of existence. Within two seconds, his body had followed his hand and disappeared, leaving Leon to grab thin air in a rescue attempt.

"Where'd Jesse go?" they shouted, trying to grasp what in the hell had just happened. They looked to Leon who lay sobbing in the spot where Jesse had previously been sitting, and watched as his left leg began to turn…began to turn invisible! They all dashed to get their hands on Leon, only to touch thin air.

"LEON!!" cried Letty, huge tears gushing out of her big, black eyes. "Come back!" She hardly finished her scream as she too vanished from sight. 

Vince quivered and pulled his knees to his chin, literally scared shitless. He opened his mouth to speak when he realized that he had no mouth, and he was now twirling through the air, soaring in and out of clouds. When he regained some sort composure (at least enough to realize that he was either flying, or dead) he saw that he had landed with a rather large thunk! on a cobblestone street. 

His one thought echoed all around his head repeatedly; _where the hell am I?_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Through a door on the upstairs floor of the Toretto household, a woman's voice could be heard moaning a man's name. Dominic Toretto gazed at his girlfriend as she giggled the way she always did after making love. 

"Dom, I love you," she cooed, smiling wider when he responded with the same words.

Dom flopped on his back as Melanie rolled up to him, placing her head on his chest and swirling her fingers around his stomach. 

He growled as he rearranged his body to avert the heat blazing at him through the window.

"What's wrong?" questioned Melanie, not noticing the heat due to Dom's body providing a nice shady spot on it's own.

"It's so damn hot today! I kind of feel bad, keeping the shop open today and all. The guys must be dying of heat," he said, standing up to close the curtains and to grab an unopened bottle of Corona nearby.

"Yeah, but you know them…they're probably all sunbathing and drinking Corona. I doubt that they're working," murmured Melanie, rubbing his shoulders as he sat by her and started drinking. She pulled away when she heard him moan at the feeling of her fingertips on his back, and went to get massage oil. She winced when she heard Dom shout something inconceivable and rushed back to the bedroom. 

"Dom, what happen- oh, my God…where the hell is he?"

Melanie skewered the room with her eyes, searching for some hint as to where Dominic had gone. _He can't have gone anywhere without his clothes_, she thought as she began to stuff one of his shirts and a pair of pants into a backpack, along with socks and shoes. She pulled on a pair of her own jeans, a Lucky Thirteen shirt, and black Saucony's and set off downstairs, grabbing Dom's unfinished beer off the nightstand. She paused mid-step to take a drink from the bottle and continued on, stopping only when she noticed her foot was not hitting the floor below her. She glanced down, expecting to see her foot resting snugly inside a black and white sneaker. She did not expect to see air, which is exactly the description of the sight that greeted her. There was an initial pause as the image took a moment and finally registered as a shriek from Melanie's lungs. 

She screamed bloody murder, her voice getting higher and higher, quieting down only when she saw the rest of her body vanish into thin air. From then on, her voice was a high-pitched whistle that could only reach super-sensitive ears. 

Fernando started barking from the house next door.

Within seconds, Melanie had disappeared completely, and landed rather unceremoniously on top of Dominic (still wearing boxers and nothing more) in a bustling street in what looked like a town she'd once visited in England a few summers back. She stared down at the cold body below her and sheepishly handed him the backpack, sitting back to let him get up and get dressed.

"Thought you might prefer these to the fashion statements they've got here," she laughed, looking around at the men passing by her wearing tights and wigs. "It looks like someone brought back Colonial Chique!" 

"Colonial? Where the fuck are we, Mel?" Dominic growled, helping her up.

"Dom…I don't think it's _where_, I think it's _when_…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ex-officer Brian O'Connor flicked at a fly that hummed its way around his face, landing decidedly upon his nose. He'd been sucking down ice cubes all morning in a weak attempt to beat off heat. He lay his head down on the diner counter in front of him, watching as two girls in front of him had a lively discussion on…on…_fuck it, it's too hot to care_, he thought. 

"Mia, get me something to drink, _please_," he mumbled half-heartedly, sighing in partial relief as a beer was planted in front of him. He drank about half of the bottle and lifted the corners of his mouth in a grin as a strange, cool feeling erupted in his stomach. It felt like little shocks going around all of his organs, but he was too hot to care. Anything other than the heat was a heavenly sensation to him.

Mia pried the bottle out of his hands and drank, offering some to Kat, who was sitting nearby. She gulped down the last few drops and thanked Brian, who was already asleep; lulled by the heat of the afternoon sun and the shocking little bolts of lightning traipsing across his stomach. He sighed as he felt a gust of wind burst through his body, still not noticing that he was now flying through the air, just like Vince had done not too long ago. 

When Brian finally woke up to the sound of a large crash, he found himself lying in a bed covered with various silks.  He looked upward to the ceiling and saw that there was a rather large gap in the roof. He let the thought that he was no longer in Toretto's Market sink in as he sat up, taking in his surroundings. Women wearing scant clothing were already climbing up to him and running their fingers through his blonde curls and gasping at his own strange clothes. 

"Where am I?" he asked a pretty brunette with long, curly hair.

She tittered girlishly before answering, "Why, you're in one of London's own brothels, guv'na! Is there one of us that you particularly fancy today?"

Brian stared at her like she was crazy and asked again, "Okay, what's going on here? Who are you and why are you dressed like that? It's 2003, for God's sake!"

The girl stared back at Brian with a mirror image of his expression. "My, you must've taken a nasty fall, for certain, m'lord. You fell through our roof and landed in our bed. My name is Lorena, and it is most certainly NOT 2003! Why, it's 1780! I think you have a concussion. Maybe a leech to the forehead will take that away…"

Brian ran for dear life (and blood) out of the building in search of someone familiar, while unbeknownst to him, in another century, Mia and Kat had also just experienced a time shift in their surroundings…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

What do you think? Corrupted Dreams' chapter is up next! R/R!


	2. In Which Pirates Run Amuck

Hey guys, it's Corrupted Dreams, I hope I can compete with SleepyMonkey241's chapter, she says she is a bad writer *laughs* yea, ok, when pigs fly!!!  Well, hope you guys enjoy =)

A/N from SleepyMonkey241: Sorry about taking so long to update- I was out of town for a week. J

~* Chapter 2 *~

Leon arched his back in pain as he stood up. He looked up confused, eyeing the people around him. Where the fuck was he? He decided to explore around a little, maybe he was in some kind weird carnival. A group of women passed by him whispering something about his clothes. 

" Leon!" He whipped around and saw Kat running towards him.

" Whoa, hey baby girl." She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

" Leon-I dropped out of the sky-they saw me-and they think I'm a fuckin' pirate!" She yelled frantically in between breathes. 

" What? You're in trouble already? But you just got here, where ever here is!" She looked up at him frightened.

" There she is, gentlemen! Get her! We can't have dirty, looting pirates running about on these streets!" The captain yelled pointing straight at her.

" SHIT." She grabbed Leon's arm and started running, dodging the swarms of strangely dressed people.

*~*~*~*~*

Brian ran out of the building, despite all the strange looks people were giving him. He looked back to see if anyone was following him, he sighed in relief as he saw no one, and started slowing down, until he bumped into something, and landed on the ground with a thump. He looked around nervously and saw a young maiden lying on the floor next to him. He stood up quickly and lent her a hand.

" I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She got up and dusted off her dress, which was now torn on the side.

" Yes, yes, I'm alright." She let out a soft huff, and looked up when she was sure she had cleaned up well. Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

" A-a-are you a pirate?" She asked afraid. Brian scratched his head in disbelief, _are these people for real?_

" No, at least I don't think I am; can you tell me where I am?" She giggled and fixed her hazel eyes on his.

" You are in England, and my name is Victoria by the way," she answered in a distinct British accent. Brian smiled softly as she played with one of her blond locks.

" I'm Brian, wait- did you say England!?!"  Brian exclaimed entranced for a few seconds until he realized what she had said.

" Brian…what an intriguing name… yes this is England, where did you think you were?" She asked confused.

" I was just in California! I can't just be in England like that!" Brian said, snapping his fingers for emphasis. Victoria giggled and took his hand.

" Come on Brian, you can tell me all about this California after we get you cleaned up." Brian nodded and followed her; maybe this was just a bad dream. Victoria led him to her cousin, Elizabeth's mansion.

" You live in a mansion?" He asked looking up at the towering house.

" Yes, with my cousin Elizabeth, and her father, the gov'na." She waited for a maidservant to answer the door, and then led him upstairs where she could hear her cousin talking to another women.

" Of course you can cook for us Mia!" Brian's eyes widened and he ran into the room desperately searching for his girlfriend.

" Brian!" She yelled running into his tight embrace.

" Baby, are you ok?" She nodded and rested her head in the gap of his neck. 

" Hello Victoria, I see you found yourself a visitor too, and it seems as though they know each other."  Elizabeth commented as Victoria walked in.

" Liz, this is my boyfriend Brian," Mia said chuckling. Brian let go of Mia, and shook Elizabeth's hand.

" Where are your brother and his friends?" Elizabeth asked looking out into the hallway. Mia looked back at Brian nervously.

" We have to find them, the soldiers might think they are pirates!" Mia gasped and grabbed Brian's hand, flying down the stairs.

" Wait! We can take the carriage! We have to tell my father, so he can send the soldiers to look for them!!!" Elizabeth yelled trying to keep up with the speeding couple. 

" Get us the carriage!" She yelled to one of the maids.

" But Elizabeth, I had strict orders not to let you out of this house," mumbled the maid nervously.

" This is an emergency! My friend's family is in danger!" She yelled shaking her arms in the air. The maid nodded, and ran off. The carriage was ready in less then minutes, and they traveled quickly to where her father was. " FATHER!!!" She yelled running carefully as she picked up the bottom of her dress so she wouldn't trip.

" Yes, Elizabeth? ELIZABETH? What are you doing her? This is no place for a lady!" Elizabeth huffed angrily, and glared at him.

" Father you have to send a look out for my friends family! They are strangers here, and dress differently then us, your men might think they are pirates!!!" Her father looked in back of her, and met eyes with Brian.

" They do indeed look like pirates- are you sure Elizabeth? Remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" She rolled her eyes at him angrily.

" These are good, honest people!! Please father!" He finally agreed, and sent a look out. He cleared his throat and turned to Brian.

" Mr.?"

" O' Conner."

" Yes, right," Her father said nodding.

" How many family members are there?" He asked.

" Six more, sir." 

He nodded, and turned back to the captain. The captain nodded, and led his men off, sending them in different directions.

*~*~*~*~*

Mel and Dom had gone to a few markets, in search of food, but their money was no good in England. Mel huffed and turned to Dom who was walking slowly behind her.

" Dom we are going around in circles!!! I say we just sit here and wait to see if one of the others passes by here!" Melanie yelled. She crossed her arms and took a seat on the dirty ground beneath her.

" Babe, how did we get-" Dom trailed off as Melanie's eyes widened. He turned around to meet three or four guns pointed at him. " What did I do now?" He asked confused. 

" Are you Dominic Torretto?" One of them asked stepping in front of the guns. He looked back at Melanie, and then nodded back at what seemed to be a sergeant. " We have orders to bring you and the lady back to the gov'na." The men took hold of them and made their way back to their leader.

*~*~*~*~*

Vince scratched his head in frustration as he looked around them.

" I didn't know men wore wigs," commented Jesse.

" I don't think they're wearing wigs brotha," Vince said, turning around in circles over and over again, trying to make sense of this.

" New pirates in town! Wonderful!" Jesse turned around at the strange voice and started laughing.

" Pirates? The only one I see is you, dude!" Jesse laughed. Jack looked at him confused.

" Dude? Where in hell do you come from?" Vince snickered.

" We come from Cali," Vince said sizing up the strange man.

" Cali? I think you have had a little too much to drink, lad." Jack said patting Vince's shoulder. " Let's say I take you two gentlemen to a bar?"

*~*~*~*~*

" No! I don't want a dress!" Letty shouted as women crowded around her.

" But you must! You're in men's clothing!" One of them shrieked back. Letty huffed and looked above the crowd of women.

" Leon!" She yelled through the muffled laughter of the women. He spun around and saw her tiny head tuck in the middle of a group of curly-haired women. Letty grinned and pushed her way out of the crowd. He smiled and took her into his arms.

" Baby I'm so glad you're here!" She whispered into his ear softly. Kat smirked as she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy go through her. She was sick, she thought. Leon was Jesse's brother for crying out loud! They had lost the army of men, and had been wandering around trying to figure out where they were.

" Kat!" Letty pushed Leon away gently and went to hug her. Kat smiled and hugged back.

" Been takin' care of your man, makin' sure no slut goes near him," Kat said chuckling. Letty grinned.

" Good." She said eyeing Leon.

" Oh, not again!" He shouted. Letty and Kat turned around to meet police surrounding them.

" The gov'na wants you," was all one of them said before they took hold of them and marched away.

*~*~*~*~*

Jack and Vince stumbled out of the bar with bottles of rum in hand. Jesse wasn't that fond of rum, so he was still sober.

" It's a pirates life for me!" Vince shouted taking another swig of rum. Jesse laughed at them both.

" So you are a pirate!" Jack yelled pointing his bottle of rum towards V. Vince laughed and snatched the bottle away.

" Jess drink some more, it's good," Vince shoved the bottle into Jesse's hands laughing.

" But that's my rum!" protested Jack as he ran after Jesse.

" Help!" Jesse yelled running away. They were having a good time scaring the women with their screaming until Jesse ran into a very serious looking man. He got up from the floor and looked around. Jack was gone.

" Are you two Vince Black and Jesse Lindberg?" He asked scowling as he snatched the bottles of rum away from them.

" Ummm..." Vince trailed off confused. He was never good at answering questions in his drunken state of mind.

" Take them," was all that came out of the man's mouth before they took hold of him and Jesse, pointing guns at them so that they wouldn't fight back.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

Well, there ya go, a drunk Vince. Shit, I would have loved to see that. Anyways, was the chapter good? Please review and let us know! Love you all!!! *Loca*


	3. Where Elizabeth Takes A Dive

Hey, it's my turn to take over the team. (SleepyMonkey in charge!!!) Thanks for all nine reviews so far, you guys. They mean a lot. ^_^ Hehe.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Within three hours, a major part of the Toretto Team was sitting rather stiffly in the parlor of the governor's mansion. Surrounded by Governor Swan, Elizabeth, Victoria, and many disgruntled guards, they waited upon the arrival of the remaining members of the team- Jesse and Vince. 

Letty warily looked around the room and fought off any maids who may have decided to spring up on her and battle her into a dress with one leering eye. Brian was sitting beside her, calmly wondering what had become of Mia. The last time he'd seen her, she was being taken into one of the upper rooms of the house holding a large, unmarked box. 

Suddenly, two angry voices filled the entrance hall. The team craned their necks to see if it was anyone familiar to them, only to realize that the voices were coming from upset guards.

"We couldn't find him, m' lord," squeaked the smaller one. He tugged nervously on his ear.

"We searched all over the town! Why the only place we didn't scrutinize was that filthy area- you know the one, surrounded by pubs and brothels and the like. Old pirate Jack's part of town," boomed the fat one. He shivered as he mentioned Jack's name.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Dominic, "you're telling me that you _didn't_ search the places that distribute alcohol? That's the only place where Vince could be!"

The others nodded in agreement as the two guards huffed their way back out of the mansion under the Governor's swift order. Governor Swan turned his attention back to the crew. "It is likely that it will take a while for those two to come back, but never fear! I have plenty of entertainment to keep us busy! We can discuss why you're here when your friends get back. Meanwhile, why don't I summon my favorite musicians? Music is so nice to hear under confusing times such as these!" 

He snapped his fingers and a quartet of string players appeared at the door and began to play the country's latest top sonnet, much to his guests' 'pleasure'.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"V, I really don't think you should be doing that," hissed Jesse as he and Jack watched Vince dance around in front of a member of the King's Royal Guard. They had successfully escaped the muggers from before and were now standing around the Royal Palace.

"Jess, don't worry about it! He's not gonna do anything to me! These guards are trained to stand still no matter what!"

Jack spoke up as he watched Vince's antics, "You know, the little one is right. The Royal Guard can be rather dangerous if provoked!"

Vince turned around and eyed Jack sadly. "What happened to you, bro? I thought you were cool!"

"I am cool! It's just that I'd rather not be the butt of Royal Punishment. Again."

Vince ignored Jack and turned to face the Guard again, looking over his quiet friend's tall, fuzzy black hat happily in his inebriated state. "Can I try your hat on, buddy?"

The Guard looked ahead in silence.

"Please?"

No answer.

"I'll let you try Jesse's hat on," Vince cooed, grabbing Jesse's hat (much to the latter's protest) and holding it in front of him as proof that he was being honest.

Still no answer.

Angrily, Vince scowled at the stone-faced man in front of him. "You're an asshole! You know I'll give the hat back! I just want to see what it's like to wear a beaver!" He grabbed at the coveted hat and achieved putting it on for about a half of a second before the guard swiftly punched him firmly in the gut. Vince howled and stared at this new enemy, who had gone right back to behaving like a statue. 

"I'll get you back!" 

He shouted and attacked the guard in front of him, throwing down a barrage of punches as he felt more arms grab him from behind. He tried to fight them off, but five men (Jesse, Jack, and the two guards, now joined by one more) were too much for the drunken man and he gladly succumbed to the brief wave of blackness that came over him.

"He's passed out," stated the short guard from before. "Take him and the little one. Oh, and while you're at it, grab Jack. You know, just for the fun of it."

A pair of hands held Jack firmly from behind, as he called out, "You savage rotters! Taking a poor man into custody after he's done nothing to harm any of ye!"

The three men were dragged off just as Vince awoke from his current state of unconsciousness. "Bye-bye, fuzzy afro-man," he sang, waving limply to the statuesque guard, who promptly decided at that moment to quit his line of duty and become a fisherman, simply because he was sick of having Americans gawking at his uniform all day. He tossed his hat to a passing servant and stalked off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Dominic as he caught sight- and whiff- of his old friend.

"He got into a fight with a member of His Majesty's Royal guard," said Billings (the fat guard). "The man bloody quit because of this wreck right here!"

"He quit?" asked Governor Swan. "Which one was it?"

"Bob," seethed the small guard, Smith, angrily.

"Bob? He was the best guard on the force! Why, he was practically comatose, lest someone provoke him," exclaimed the governor, shaking his head sadly.

"I liked his hat," stated Vince numbly. "I was giving him a compliment!" 

"Yeah, well don't give out anymore compliments around here," said Dom with an accusing stare.

Melanie broke the tension that was building between the two by the saying, "Okay! So, you guys want to figure out how we came here and how we can leave?"

Quickly, the two men unlocked their glares and Vince nodded to Letty as he sat down while Dom placed a firm arm around Melanie's waist. They were now all in their 'discussion positions'.

"So, what did everyone do before we came here?" asked Melanie, looking pointedly at all of her friends around the room.

Leon started off. "Well, I…"

"Hey! Everyone's here," called Mia, flouncing brightly into the room. She twirled around in front of Dom and Brian, showing off her new 'Victorian-look'. She had her hair neatly layered atop her head, with prim curls falling against her back. Her dress was allegedly all the rage in London, with the top petticoat laced with beautifully designed flowers and lace all up and down. She was-miracle of miracles- breathing easily in what appeared to be a tight-fitting corset. Elizabeth briefly glared in envy at Mia's trim figure, shortly remembering the events that had occurred the last time that _she_ had worn the dress. Letty and Melanie both looked at the dress in something that was just short of distaste, which was followed by Letty saying, "Mia, sit down."

Mia sat. 

After a slight ruffling of Mia's current attire, Leon went on, "Anyway, Let, Jesse, Vince, and I were all working in the garage, and it was getting so hot. Finally, we decide to take a break and we all grab a bottle of Corona. After we drink a little bit, Jesse starts to turn invisible, and finally, he disappears! Within five minutes, all of us were here. That's about it."

Nodding, Brian began his story, " That's pretty much the same thing for us. We were hanging around the shop- that is, Kat, Mia, and I- and Mia grabbed a Corona that we all split. Next thing we know, I'm in a brothel and Mia's in some weird dress."

"It is not a weird dress!" complained Mia, the rage over his hurtful words clear in her eyes.

"Whatever," muttered Brian, as Dom started to speak.

"Well, Mel and I were just chillin' at home, when I took a drink of Corona, and ended up naked in the middle of England."

"Wait," said Jesse, "why did you end up naked if the rest of us came into this country fully-clothed?"

"That's none of your business," scoffed Dominic, only to be interrupted by Melanie.

"_Anyway,_ after Dom disappeared, I grabbed some of his clothes just in case he needed them and went downstairs to look for him. Oh, and I also took a sip of Corona."

"That must be it then. There was something in the Corona that brought us back in time to old England."

"I beg your pardon!" cried Victoria. "England is at its prime right now! We're not _old_!"

"Sure, sweetie," said Leon, glancing at her momentarily before returning his attention to the team.

"Oy, wait a minute," said Jack as he fingered a coin out of a small velvet pouch that was hanging around his neck. "Did you say Corona beer? Does the label look something like this?" He tossed the coin lightly over to Dominic who inspected it in silence for a few minutes. He traced his fingers over the design on the back that was pretty similar to the all-too-familiar glass bottles at home. 

"Yeah, this is really close. Why?"

"Corona is my twin brother John's last name- the Crown Prince of the Spanish Main and all of that nonsense. He's a right terrible sort, always looting islands and stealing ships. The design on that coin is his symbol, he plants it on all of his gold items. Oh, and he can't stand me- his own brother. Can you imagine that? Someone not liking _me_!"

Governor Swan shook his head dramatically, "Oh, how could that be _possible_? And by the way, Jack, you do all of the things that your brother does. How is he any different? Speaking of which… I thought there was a restraining order against you from the pub where these two got drunk…"

Jack grinned sheepishly and backed out of the room. "You know, lads, I really think that Will would get a kick out of this whole thing. Why don't I just go get him?" He hung around with the same loopy smile on his face and then dashed off out of the door to go and get his old friend.

The men and women in the room ogled the door that Jack had just made a B-line to reach and turned back to each other to continue their discussion.

"Maybe this whole incident has something to do with Corona… either the name or… damn it, V!" Dominic stopped his chain of thought as a loud snore erupted from the deep, dank pits of Vince's body.

Melanie shook her head and clutched her ears to stop the ringing in them that had been caused by Vince's snarls. "Elizabeth, it's obvious that some of us aren't in the condition to take part in a serious discussion. Do you know of anything that we can do while Vince is indisposed? Perhaps you can show us around the town."

Elizabeth nodded politely and rang a bell for several large men to come and take Vince to a nearby guestroom. "I'd be glad to show you around our little town, and then maybe you can tell me about where you're from. California seems like such an interesting place." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The team, Elizabeth, Victoria, and a few guards stood outside by the docks as Elizabeth droned on with practiced eloquence about the ships that passed through the harbor at Port Royal. Smiling, she waved to something behind the team and ran forward, nearly knocking into Brian.

"Will!" she cried happily.

She jumped instantly into the arms of a tall, tan man with long brown hair and a spot of stubble growing on his chin and above his lip. He wore a large hat with a feather in it, along with luxurious red velvet pants and cloak. A sword with a silver and gold hilt shined from his hip. Melanie stared at him with wide eyes and a wider mouth- it was Orlando Bloom! 

"Everyone," said Elizabeth, "this is my fiancé, Will Turner. Will, these people arrived here rather oddly earlier this morning. They say that they are from America," she explained.

Nodding, Will shook hands with the men and daintily kissed the hands of the women, supplying all of them with a bow as he moved away from the group. "It's nice to meet you," he said with a soft-spoken British accent. Dominic, Leon, Jesse, and Brian all felt a sudden urge to tighten their grips on their girlfriends. In nearly perfect unison, all four brushed closer to the girls protectively.

"Remember me?" Dom whispered into Melanie's ear.

"Yes, you're my insanely jealous boyfriend. Quit worrying," she whispered back, kissing his cheek briskly. 

Brian turned away from all of this and stared into the water beside him. He watched the crystal blue water swirl under the dock, rippling with…movement? Brian looked harder, watching for whatever it was that had caught his attention before. He saw it- a blue and yellow fin, followed by a blue and yellow striped body swam boldly out into the sunlight, the light glinting off of its tale.

"Hey, look! A blue fish!" he called out, waving over the others.

Will turned quickly to see what Brian was shouting about- he'd always found fish an interesting species- and at the same time hit Brian with the covered end of his sword. Brian screeched in momentary pain and would have fallen in but for his firm grip on several layers of soft fabric and lace. Brian grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's dress and fell back onto the wooden dock beneath him, holding a swath of rose-designed fabric. The rest of the dress- along with Elizabeth- had fallen straight into the somewhat chilly waters below.

"Aiiiieeeeeee!" she howled as she fell, bottom first into the light cerulean water.

Within seconds, Will and the guards kneeled down and helped her back up. She scowled at Brian crossly and crossed her arms. She looked like someone who had just lost a favorite hat, and then pushed into water for the hell of it. 

She sniffed, and then hissed through chattering teeth, "If you'll all excuse me, I need to go change. If you go to the dining room, lunch will be ready." With that (and a final glare to Brian) she stomped off towards her father's mansion.  
"Guess that's the end of the tour," Brian said, smiling sheepishly at his friends. 

They nodded in a subdued manner and started to walk back inside. Melanie hung back for a minute, watching a ship sail slowly towards the port. She blinked twice and stared harder for a moment before heading inside with the rest. __

_'Was that a pirate flag I just saw?'_ she thought.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Ooo…pirates at Port Royal? Hmmm, maybe… R/R!


End file.
